fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Graive
Being called a genius by some and a monster by many. He is an extremely powerful dark mage who has quite a reputation, yet almost nothing is known about him. He is the supposed master of an equally mysterious guild called "Archangel". It has been said his magic makes it almost seem as if he wields the power of the heavens themselves. Given the nickname "God Hand" Graive among those who approve of him. Appearance Little is known about what he actually looks like, however he wears a brown long robe that has gold trimming, the robe it's self covers most of his face and his outfit, it stretches down to just above the boots and seems to be rather tattered and damaged around the bottom. It is not known what he wears underneath but it seems to be some sort of white uniform. Personality He is cold, calculating and ruthless. Being to make any sacrifice if it meant to bring him closer to his ambitions, whatever they may be. History No one who knows him is really sure where he came from or why he is the way he is. Around 5 years ago, the first incidents took place that began to bring fame and also fear towards the name "Graive" Since then he had formed a dark guild known as "Archangel" which has become frighteningly powerful with the members he had gathered. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Graive is extremely gifted with magical power, being considered as something beyond a genius for being so powerful at his age. His power mainly centers around Heavenly Body Magic, however it has been rumored he has extremely powerful, unique light magic. Magic Magic Name: Heavenly Body *'Meteor:' Graive's body is surrounded by magic that allows him to move at extremely high speeds making him very dangerous in a melee battle. *'Altairis:' He forms a dark vortex like mass of energy that resemble the night sky, it unleashes power that crushes opponents with gravity. *'Grand Chariot:' Seven pillars of light are formed to resemble a star constellation, they are fired all at once at the enemy causing immense destruction. *'Eclipse:' Graive's body turns into a shadow as he vanishes from sight temporarily, able to move around and get the jump on an opponent, attacking in any form causes him to re-appear. *'Supernova:' An extremely powerful spell where Graive forms a small rotating orb of burning light that seems to suck in anything from magic energy to objects or even people, growing into an extremely violent, bright tornado of light that will burn up any who approach it, it has been said that if it becomes big enough, it can change the sky it's self. Magic Name: Light Information classified Trivia *Graive's theme song is "Ovan" Quotes *''"This world... Earthland, have you noticed? No matter where you go, you can smell it... the smell of Death. That is the state of this world, how pitiful..."'' *''"I will not watch history repeat it's self, I will not let this world be destroy by it's own idiocy, I will change the future's path at any cost!"'' *''"I will be it's savior, the one who descended from the heavens and corrected the course of history!"'' *''"Do you know how it feels... how frightening it is... to face death, day in and day out while being completely powerless?... Try being born without magical power."'' *''"Your light will realize the future I desire..."'' Relationships Category:Character